


It's Like Deja vu All over Again

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Kissing, POV Natasha Romanov, Tumblr Prompt, repeatedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha’s phone interrupted them, because of course it did. She managed to ignore it for the first couple of rings, but then pulled away to reach for the phone. She almost had it to her ear when James plucked it from her.<br/>He looked her in the eyes, held the phone near his mouth, and said, “No,” in that tone of voice she had heard him end discussions with more than once. Not bothering to hang up, he turned off the phone and threw it in the open laundry bin across the room.</p><p>***********</p><p>BuckyNat prompt: A "rare day off" or something; the first time they've actually been able to spend a whole day together in weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like Deja vu All over Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJ_Lenoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Lenoire/gifts).



It said a lot about their usual schedule when waking up with an entire day of no plans whatsoever felt like a luxury. James was stroking his fingers softly up and down her spine, and Natasha buried her face in the crook of his neck against the morning sun.

“You awake?” he asked, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

She made a content sound and pushed herself up on an elbow to look down at him. “So what do you want to do today?”

He slid his hand lower, took a firm hold of her ass, and pulled her closer, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“What? All day?” She grinned.

“Might have to come up for food at some point, but other than that?” He shrugged.

“That sounds like a plan.” She dipped down to kiss him, slowly, savoring the contrast between soft lips and scratchy stubbles.

With an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her half onto his chest. She opened her mouth her mouth to him as he gently deepened the kiss.

Natasha’s phone interrupted them, because of course it did. She managed to ignore it for the first couple of rings, but then pulled away to reach for the phone. She almost had it to her ear when James plucked it from her.

He looked her in the eyes, held the phone near his mouth, and said, “No,” in that tone of voice she had heard him end discussions with more than once. Not bothering to hang up, he turned off the phone and threw it in the open laundry bin across the room.

Still looking like resistance was very much futile; he pushed her back into the pillows and crawled on top of her, supporting most of his weight on his arms. Enjoying the press of his body, Natasha wrapped her legs around him and traced patterns down his chest.

The second they got back into the kiss, Liho jumped up onto the bed and began mewing at them.

James broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Trying not to laugh, Natasha waved the cat off the bed one-handedly. But the cat had lived with the two of them for far too long and was used to that game, she was back at mewing at them within seconds. His frustrated groan made her laugh so hard she had to break the kiss.

James put his face next to Liho and said, “No,” in an even more threatening tone of voice.

Liho just purred louder and rubbed her head against his.

Swearing under his breath, he got up, pulled on a pair of boxers, and said to Natasha, “Hold that thought.” He followed the very pleased feline out into the kitchen, where Natasha could hear him rummage around.

Not one to do nothing for any period of time, she pulled one of his tees on and followed James into the kitchen. Liho was eating her food with the same urgency he was scarfing down a bowl of cereal. That man was a black hole when it came to food.

“I was thinking,” Natasha said, leaning against the counter next to him, “It’s been a while since this room has seen any action.”

“Were you now?” He smirked at her. The breakfast apparently less interesting all of a sudden, he pinned her to the counter with his hips and got back to the kissing.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Natasha leaned into the kiss, counting off how many seconds it took before he with his roaming hands figured out that the tee was *all* she was wearing.

A heartfelt groan announced that twenty two seconds was all it took and he hoisted her off the ground to eliminate the offending air that still was between them. As she shifted to wrap her legs around his waist, she bumped into something soft and furry that mewed at her.

Both of them looked at Liho and her milk covered face.

James looked up, like he was staring past the ceiling. “What have I done to deserve this?”

“Well,” Natasha said. “First off you’re living in sin, trying to bed an unwed wom—” She didn’t get to continue, because he swung her over his shoulder and stalked back into the bedroom, with her laughing so hard he had to keep a firm grip on her hips to keep her from falling off.

Maybe it was his very obvious intentions to kill anyone who interrupted them again, maybe it was just plain luck. In any case, they weren’t interrupted this time.


End file.
